leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amumu/Trivia
General * Amumu is a pun on 'a mummy'. * icon references from . * Amumu is seen on a caution sign in the game's Mac Version trailer. * Amumu is the third champion to have 7 skins. * Amumu's dance references the Goth kids' dance in .Side-by-side comparison of Amumu's dance ** Both are in turn parodying classic 'Peanut's Dance', a bizarre shuffling dance performed by the characters from the comic. * When Amumu dies, his pose is that of an Egyptian mummy with his arms crossed right over left. ** This is a nod to him being a Shuriman boy prince in life. * Amumu's price range was lowered from to in accordance with the release of his 'Curse of the Sad Mummy' music video. Lore * It is purposely left ambiguous whether Amumu is an undead human boy or a Yordle one. ** In-game evidence to support Amumu being a Yordle includes lines directed at him. *** }} *** }} *** }} * As shown in 'The Curse of the Sad Mummy' Amumu has traveled through Shurima, Bilgewater and possibly Bandle City, the Kumungu jungles, The Glades and the Voodoo Lands. Skins ; * The artwork is used by The Tribunal to indicate an error. ; * He shares this theme with . ; * The background posters parody several well-known bands. ** 'Death Cab for ' for . ** for (Riot later used the name for a flash mini-game. ** for . *** The sad-face poster parodies logo.Parodie of Nirvana's logo. * In the background a ghost is playing a guitar and a ghost is playing the drums. * He shares this theme with . ; * He references the . ; * He shares this theme with . ; * He references the Arthurian legend . ** Yet Amumu breaks the sword instead of removing it from the stone. * This was Nika 'Nikasaur' Harper's first skin idea.Nika 'Nikasaur' Harper's first skin idea. * In the Chinese artwork Amumu is shown with the sword in one piece, wielding it against . ** A passed-out from her chinese artwork can be seen glimpsed in the background. ; * He might be referencing from . ** He also strikingly resembles titular character. *** He might also be referencing due to the outlet that Amumu drags along. * The laugh emote was bugged upon release and could be heard globally by both allies and enemies. ** This however has been fixed. * The glyphs along the rim of are replaced with various sad face such as: Dx T_T Q_Q :\ Ò_Ó etc.Glyphs along the rim of Curse of the Sad Mummy are replaced with various emoticons ; * He celebrates April Fools' Day 2015 (he got locked out of his own party). * When using the visual effect will show a smiley (or a sad face) and a party horn can be heard with a high pitch (or low) depending on whether enemy champions are caught in range. * When he will hang from a floating balloon resembling . * He shares this theme with . Relations * Amumu was cursed in Ancient Shurima's time for reasons unknown and entombed. He has now escaped and is wandering the desert in search of a friend. Category:Champion trivia Category:Amumu